Trent and Lucy's Date
by Smarty 94
Summary: Trent and Lucy are nervous about going out on their first date so Ben, Kai, G and Debbie go with them. But the date interrupted by Nega Dragon and his new Monster. Meanwhile; Mikey and Rook Shim go to a museum and check out some interesting artifacts, but they find one that's desired by the League, and F.O.W.L. and get caught up in a battle of the villains.
1. Date Plans

Kevin was under a car in the Toon Manor garage as Trent was watching.

"The secret to making a perfect car is all in the engines." said Kevin.

Trent whistled.

"Wow." Trent said.

"I know and the way I do it it's always perfect." Kevin said. "Plus Gwen loves it when I fix her car as well."

Trent was confused.

"Which one? We know two Gwen's." Trent said.

"Ben's ginger cousin Gwen." Said Kevin.

"Oh." Said Trent.

"WHY CHUCK LORRE, WHY!" Ben yelled from another room.

Trent and Kevin heard it.

"Still upset by how Two and a Half Men ended last night?" said Trent.

"Yep." Said Kevin.

"At least the Warner's got vengeance on the creator of that show." Said Trent.

**Flashback**

The Warner's were standing in front of a mansion labeled 'Chuck Lorre's home'.

"Yep, this is the place." Said Yakko.

Wakko pulled out his gag bag and pulled out lots of dynamite and placed it all around the mansion before pulling out a TNT plunger and placing the wire on all the bombs.

"Time to do the honors." Said Wakko.

Dot smiled.

"Oh I have some stuff." She said and took bombs out and glued them in the house.

Wakko pushed the plunger down and the bombs exploded, destroying the house.

The three started dancing around the fire like indians.

**End Flashback**

Kevin was shocked.

"They killed Chuck Lorre?" yelled Kevin.

"Yep." Said Trent.

Kevin got out from under the car.

"Finished." Said Kevin.

The two inspected the car.

Soon Night Shift and Lucario came and saw this.

"Very nice." Said Night Shift.

"I've got the thing fitted with a Tetramand and Galvan combined engine." Said Kevin.

"If only I had thumbs." Said Lucario.

J ust then Lucy came and she sees Trent.

"Hey Trent." She said.

Trent saw Lucy and smiled.

"Hey dear." Trent said.

Lucy saw the car.

"So who's car?" said Lucy.

"My brand new car with a special engine." Said Trent.

Lucario leaned on a table but accidentally rang a boxing bell.

Night Shift's eyes started twitching before he started punching the car. Eventually it was destroyed.

Kevin became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why must these things happen?" said Kevin.

Night Shift looked at the car and became shocked.

"My bad, every time I heard a boxing bell ringing, I go a little crazy." Said Night Shift.

He then fixed the car like it was brand new and Kevin was shocked.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Hey I know how to fix Cars." Night Shift said.

"That coming from someone of the undead element in Skylanders." Said Trent.

Trent got in the car and drove off with Lucy.

"I'm amazed I was even able to fix it with boxing gloves on." Said Night Shift.

Spongebob entered the garage and saw the boxing bell.

"Oh, here it is." Said Spongebob.

He grabbed the bell and a hammer before getting ready to hit the bell.

"No, no, no, no." said Kevin.

Spongebob ended up hitting the bell.

Night Shift got crazy and started to destroy the garage.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Probably shouldn't have done that." Said Spongebob.

Meanwhile with Trent and Lucy they were driving home.

"So Lucy we have been a couple for a while now right?" Trent asked.

Lucy looked at Trent.

"Yeah." She said.

"And loads of stuff always happen to us whenever we hang out with those Toon Manor people, and I'm still not used to the crazy stuff." Said Trent.

Lucy was shocked.

"Oh really?" She said. "What about me?"

Trent looked at Lucy.

"Well you I am used to because you're you." Trent said.

"True." Said Lucy.

"And we've never had a real date because of all the crazy stuff that happens to us." Said Trent.

Lucy then smiled.

"Then how about this weekend?" Lucy said.

Trent pulled out a schedule book and looked at his schedule.

"Luckily, we leave school for the weekends every Friday." Said Trent.

They parked the car and Lucy kissed Trent.

"Perfect." She said and left.

Trent then became depressed.

"What have I done?" He asked.


	2. Newspaper Article

In the game room; Mikey was sitting close to the TV while playing a Call of Duty game.

"Must never stop, must never stop." said Mikey.

Ben entered the room and saw what Mikey was doing.

"You know that sitting close to the TV while playing a video game is bad for your brain right?" said Ben.

Mikey is mad ad the game crashed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted

Ben cringed at that.

"Um I will just leave you alone." Ben said and walked off and sees Rook Shim coming in. "Hi Rook Shim."

Rook Shim smiled.

"Hi Ben." She said and walked in the game room and sees her boyfriend shocked at what happened. "Game crashed?"

"Yeah, third time this week and it's only Tuesday." Said Mikey.

His girlfriend sighed.

"Why am I even dating you?" said Rook Shim.

"My incredibly good looks?" said Mikey.

"You and your brothers look the same." Ben said from another room.

Rook Shim laughed.

"So Mikey how about we do something. I mean my Resturant is being cleaned and it will be a day or three for the next delivery." She said.

Mikey smiled.

"Ok. I need to get out anyway." He said. "How about we go to a Museum?"

Rook Shim smiled.

"I love that and I know which one." She said and pulled her boyfriend out.

Meanwhile in Mal's Lair he and his league were watching past defeats on a TV.

Mal became enraged that he ended up destroying the TV with his fist.

"Those heroes are always stopping us all the time." Said Mal.

"Apparently they're tougher than we've ever anticipated." Said Nega Duck.

"What're the odds of us to stopping those heroes for once?" said Vrak.

"Please, we'd need a computer to figure that out." Said Eggman.

We zoom away from Eggman, revealing that he was holding a laptop.

"Fortunately, I have one right here." Said Eggman.

Everyone became shocked.

"Where'd that laptop come from?" said Liquidator.

"I don't know, it just appears every time I say that line." Said Eggman.

He then started typing down some stuff on the laptop.

He then looked at his evil friends.

"0.006 percent." Said Eggman.

Everyone groaned.

King Sphinx entered the room with a newspaper in hand.

"Hey, you've got to see this." Said King Sphinx.

He gave the newspaper to Mal who saw an article.

"A sale at Macy's? That's pointless." Said Mal.

King Sphing looked at Mal.

"Not that." He said. "Well ok I might go there but this."

Mal looked at an article.

"Strange power source on display at the Alternate Dimensions museum." Said Mal.

Megavolt took the paper.

"Give me that." Said Megavolt.

He looked at the article.

"Many people believe this came from a dimension with the RPM Power Rangers." Said Megavolt.

Everyone became shocked.

"This is something I would like to get my hands on." Said Megavolt.

"Don't blow a fuse Sparky." Said Quackerjack.

Megavolt became mad.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

He then smiled.

"With that power we can use it to travel to different worlds and make everyone our slaves." Megavolt said.

Mal smiled.

"Good idea Megavolt." He said. "I am putting you in charge of this so choose who you want to go with you and they will listen."

Megavolt did some thinking.

"Eggman because of his IQ of 300." Said Megavolt.

"Yes." Said Eggman.

Megavolt smiled.

"Bushroot, and Shredder." Said Megavolt.

Nega Duck became mad.

"Hey, why am I not involved?" said Nega Duck.

"Because you stole my powers." Said Megavolt.

"Mine to." Said Bushroot.

"Ours as well." Said Quackerjack and Liquidator.

NegaDuck sighed.

"Good point." He said.

"Vrak comes as well because of his Royal Family's powers." Megavolt said.

"Now go." Said Mal.

The five walked off.

Meanwhile at the F.O.W.L headquarters; Steelbeak was relaxing on a recliner.

"Hey, where's my newspaper? Eggmen aren't paid to just slack off." Said Steelbeak.

One of the Eggmen came with the paper.

"Sorry sir but I was doing the crossword puzzle and checking movie times." He said.

Steelbeak sighed.

'I guess I can't blame ya." He said.

He grabbed the paper and looked at an article.

"A sale at Macy's? I should stop there and get more 1920 gangster clothing." Said Steelbeak.

He then laughed.

"And some for my niece Dawn. She really need new clothes." He said and looked shocked

He looked at the article that the League saw.

"Interesting." Said Steelbeak.

He turned to the Eggman.

"Get the Deadly Six and the Eggmen ready, we're going to a museum." Said Steelbeak.

"Yes sir." The Eggman said and jumped out a window.

"And be sure to tell the window man to install indestructible glass next time." Said Steelbeak.


	3. The Big Day

Three days later at Toon City High; the end of sixth period school bell rang and people were at their lockers. Trent was at his locker with Leo.

"Big date, huh?" said Leo.

"Yep, hey you think you can help me out?" said Trent.

Leo sighed.

"Can't, I have things to do." said Leo.

"You're going to make out with your Rook Shar shaped pillow again, aren't you?" said Trent.

Leo is shocked.

"No." He said and ran off.

Trent was shocked.

"Ok." He said.

Trent sighed and walked outside.

He saw Sonic holding a video camera and filming Rayman doing his helicopter stunt.

"Okay, this should give us a passing grade." Said Sonic.

Rayman sighed.

"A plus, here I come." Said Rayman.

"Well he's out." Said Trent.

He walked off and sees G and Debbie and the two were sleeping under a tree together.

Trent saw this.

"These two really do love each other." He said.

He walked off.

Later; he was at Toon Manor in front of a mirror, wearing a tuxedo.

Raph approached him.

"So who'd you have to kill to get that tux?" said Raph.

Trent looked at Raph.

"No one Raph." Trent said

"We just kid around." Said Raph.

Trent sighed.

"I'm sorry, just a little nervous about this first real date with Lucy." Said Trent.

"More like you're too scared." Said Raph.

Trent sighed.

"I don't know if I really am ready to go into the dating world again, not even my chances of surviving one." Said Trent.

Raph groaned.

"I'd need a computer to figure out your chances." Said Raph.

He then smirked.

"Fortunately I have one right here." Said Raph.

He pulled out a laptop and did some typing.

"25 percent." Said Raph.

Trent is shocked.

Just then G, Debbie, Ben and Kai came and they saw a shocked Trent.

"Whoa." Ben said.

"I think he's frozen in shock." Said Raph.

Kai waved a hand in front of Trent's face, but he didn't do anything.

"Yep, he's frozen in shock." Said Kai.

G knew what it is.

"He has a date with Lucy and wants it to go well." G said. "I have a idea."

He went to Trent and tapped him.

Trent turned to G.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Trent I may know what to do to help. Debbie, Ben and Kai will go with you and LUCY and we can make it a triple date." G said.

Raph smiled.

"Hey that's a great idea." The red turtle said.

Debbie smiled.

"I've got nothing better to do." Said Debbie.

Ben heard something beeping from the computer room.

"We'll catch up later." Said Ben.

He, Kai, G, and Debbie left the area as Trent left the mansion.

The four entered the computer room, turned it on, and saw Nega Dragon laughing, but no sound was coming out.

"Dragon." Said Ben.

Nega Dragon started talking, but nothing was coming out.

"Where's the sound?" said G.

"Nega, your microphone isn't on." Said Kai.

Nega Dragon became shocked before putting on a pair of glasses.

"The icon or button shaped like a microphone." Said Debbie.

"Every time he calls this happens." Said G.

He sighed.

"How the Sorcerer created my clone I will never know." G said.

"Hello?" said Nega Dragon.

The screen turned off.

"Hello?" said Nega Dragon.

Everyone groaned.

"Now we can hear him, but we can't see him." Said Debbie.

"So annoying." Said Kai.

"It's times like this I wish I were talking with my mother." Said Ben.

The screen turned back on and Nega Dragon without his glasses was talking to Professor Frink (The Simpsons).

"Okay, I've got it working perfectly. Just make sure you don't push the wrong button or else it'll blow up." Said Frink.

"Ok thanks Professor Frink." Nega Dragon said and sees that his foes were watching, "Um can ya move aside?"

Professor Frink saw this and looked at the evil clone.

"Oh sure. Just give me a call when you need upgrading." Professor Frink said.

The professor left.

"Sorry you had to see that. It's hard to get good tech support these days when you're a villain. Where was I? Oh yeah." Said Nega Dragon.

He laughed evilly.

"What do you want Nega Dragon?" G asked.

"Yeah you Copy of my brother." Raph said.

"Also how do you know that Professor Frink guy?" Kai asked.

"I looked him up in the yellow pages under tech support." Said Nega Dragon.

"Did it not occur to you to use that guy to upgrade your brain?" said Raph.

Nega Dragon became shocked.

"Oh, how could that have slipped my mind?" said Nega Dragon.

"What do you want?' Everyone asked.

"Oh right, I'm building an army." Said Nega Dragon.

"Not like that one that betrayed you last year?" said Ben.

Raph laughed.

"Nice one, up top." Said Raph.

He and Ben high fived each other.

Nega Dragon got mad.

"Yeah, better than those backstabbing traitors who stayed with that backstabber Mal." Said Nega Dragon.

"Yeah how's that going, still stuck with Nomi Randy, Zeltrax, and Kaos?" said Ben.

Nega Dragon became mad.

He screamed in anger before sparking up and freezing in place. Music started playing from within him.

"Go, go, Power Rangers. Don't you ever stop." Said the speaker parts of Nega Dragon.

The five groaned before turning off the computer and walking off.

"Well, see you guys later. I've got things to do." Said Raph.

Later; Raph was in the living room, looking through the yellow pages and dialed a number on a mansion phone before giving it to Leo.

"Okay, just keep on talking to the person. Don't hang up for anything." Said Raph.

"Okay." said Leo.

Raph set the phone book down and left the living room.

Leo heard a voice from the phone.

"What am I wearing? Okay if you insist. Just a blue ninja mask." Said Leo.

Voices were heard from the phone.

"And I've got a shell on my back." Said Leo.

He became confused.

"Wait a minute, what kind of hotline is this?" said Leo.

The voice laughed.

"What?" said Leo.

He looked at the phone book and became shocked.

"OH, OH, IT WAS THAT KIND OF HOTLINE!?" said Leo.

He then hung up the phone.

"Raph, you tricked me into speaking to that hotline again." Said Leo.

"You're starting to become Donnie!" Raph yelled from the kitchen.

Leo groaned.

"Not cool what you did." Said Leo.

Meanwhile at Nega Dragons Lair, he was steaming mad.

Literally steaming because steam is coming out of his robot parts.

"Why did they rudely hang up on me?" said Nega Dragon.

He screamed in anger before freezing up once more.

"Go, Power Rangers Turbo go." Nega Dragon's speaker system said.

Zeltrax, Nomi Randy, and Koas were looking at Nega Dragon and groaned.

"What's his problem?" said Kaos.

"He's been pretty haywire since that trip to Mobius on Thanksgiving. Maybe it was the atmosphere." Said Nomi Randy.

Zeltrax picked up the phone.

"Hello professor can you come? The boss is all steamed up." He said.

Professor Frink instantly appeared and went over to Nega Dragon.

"Alright, time to see what the problem is." Said Frink.

He opened up Nega Dragon's robotic head and did some inspecting.

He smiled.

"Here we are." Said Frink.

He removed a memory card.

"His memory card is fried up." Said Frink, "Should take a couple of weeks or so to store in another memory card like this, but it'll be hard to find one."

Nomi Randy pulled out a red Memory Card

"I have a backup one." He said and inserted it.

Nega Dragon started sparking up again before continuing to scream in anger.

He looked around.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" said Nega Dragon.

Everyone looked at each other and fainted.


	4. RM Unit

With Mikey and Rook Shim; they were walking into a museum called the Alternate Dimensions museum.

"Nice name." Mikey said.

"It sure is." Said Rook Shim.

Mikey removed his mask and put on a pair of shades.

His girlfriend saw this.

"What gives?" said Rook Shim.

"Just for show." Said Mikey.

The two entered the museum.

Unknown to them Steelbeak came.

"Time to get an artifact." Said Steelbeak.

He, the Deadly Six, and some Eggmen entered the building.

Megavolt, Bushroot, Shredder, Eggman, and Vrak appeared.

Eggman was messing with an iPad like device.

"There, the cameras are deactivated." Said Eggman.

Megavolt smiled.

"Good work." He said and turned to Vrak. "Is the monster I asked for ready?"

"In a little while." Said Vrak.

They entered the museum.

In the museum we see lots of people there.

People were looking at weird artifacts, devices, and other stuff.

Fat Tony was watching his first cousin once removed named Michael D'Amico trying to pull a sword out of a stone but was unable to.

The mob boss pulled out a pistol and aimed it at a guy next to some buttons behind a bush.

The guy became scared before pushing a button.

Michael pulled the sword out and smiled.

Mikey sighed.

"Man Fat Tony is stupid sometimes." He said.

Rook Shim looked at Mikey.

"I may never know." Said Rook Shim.

Mikey saw something in a glass case. It looked like the RPM Green and Black Ranger's Morpher and had some engine cells in it.

"Wow, this must be new." Said Mikey.

Eggman did some touching on his iPad.

The doors and windows were blocked off by lots of metal bars.

Everyone got scared.

"Alright, this is a robbery." Said Megavolt.

Steelbeak approached the rat.

"You can't just start a robbery in here, I was about to do that. It's the rule." Said Steelbeak.

The League turned to Steel Beak.

"Says who?" said Shredder.

The Deadly Six appeared behind Steelbeak.

"Us." Said Zavok.

Eggman became shocked.

"The Zetis? You no good traitors." Said Eggman.

The Six laughed.

"We intended on doing it since you brought us in on your plan." Said Master Zik.

"Yeah, I know that." Said Eggman, "Who's the rooster."

"Steelbeak." Said Steelbeak.

"Oh yes, I've heard of you." Said Bushroot.

"Same here." Said Megavolt.

"How's your niece?" Vrak asked.

"Never better." Said Steelbeak.

"Out of our way." Said Megavolt.

Steelbeak put a hand on Megavolt.

"Actually, we got here first. So we get dibs." Said Steelbeak.

"Well I disabled the security cameras, so we get dibs." Said Eggman.

Mega volt turned to Vrak.

"I do t care if the monster is not ready bring him here now." He ordered

Vrak snapped his fingers.

A monster broke through the walls of the museum.

The Monster looked like Mesogod but he was in Red Knight Armor and has a Sword and shield of the Knasty Knights and wings of Goldar.

Steelbeak and his men are shocked.

"Wow, we've really stepped into something big." Said Mikey.

The villains started arguing before fighting each other.

Mikey removed the glass case before lots of lasers surrounded the device.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Mikey.

The villains heard this.

"He's getting away." Said one of the Eggmen.

Everyone charged at Mikey but he threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

It exploded and he, Rook Shim, the device, and engine cells were gone.

Everyone was shocked.

"Its gone." said the Monster.

"Search the Museum. They could not have left." Eggman said.

Steelbeak pulled out some type of device and pushed a button on it, before the League members were trapped in an plasma cage.

"There can only be one person with the device." Said Steelbeak.

"And that's us." The Deadly Six said.

The F.O.W.L agents left.

"Curse those guys." Said Megavolt.

In another part of the museum; two Eggmen were looking for Mikey and Rook Shim.

They passed the two pretending to be wax statues.

The two Eggmen saw Mikey and Rook Shim before walking off.

"Man those statues are ugly." One said.

"I know." Another one said.

Rook shim sneezed.

"Bless You." The first Egg Man said.

"I didn't sneeze." Said the second eggman.

The two turned to Mikey and Rook Shim who stayed still.

The eggmen shrugged it off before walking off.

Mikey and Rook Shim went back to moving.

"Bless you." Said Mikey.

Rook Shim smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Why is everyone after this thing?" said Rook Shim.

Mikey looked at the device and engine cells.

"No idea." Said Mikey.

Suddenly; Zazz appeared behind Mikey and grabbed his right arm and lifted him off the ground.

Zazz laughed.

"I've been itching for a fight all day." Said Zazz.

Mikey chuckled.

"I think it's because you need a bath." Said Mikey.

Zazz sniffed himself before looking at the readers in shock then back at Mikey in anger.

"You disrespecting me boy?" said Zazz.

"Maybe." Said Mikey.

"Well you have a point I do need a shower" Zazz said.

Mikey lifted up his left arm, revealing that the device is on it and there was an engine cell in it.

"Be prepared for anything." Said Mikey.

He used his mouth to pull the lever. He started to glow before he appeared in an outfit like the Green RPM ranger, but without the four and helmet.

Zazz let go of Mikey and was pushed back in shock.

He became shocked.

Mikey looked at himself.

"Whoa, I'm wearing spandex." Said Mikey.

"ITS NOT SPANDEX!" A voice shouted.

Mikey became shocked and looked at his device.

"Yeah, that's right. I said so." Said the device.

Mikey put the device close to one of his 'ears'.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"A built in voice chip for the RPM unit to help you master the powers in the suit." Said the RPM unit.

"Okay." said Mikey.

He removed his shades and put his orange mask back on.

"First off, once you end up in the suit, you'll feel a huge jolt of energy surging within you." Said the RPM unit.

"Huh?" said Mikey.

He started vibrating before engine revving sounds were heard.

"Uh oh." Said Mikey.

He then disappeared very fast.

Rook Shim is shocked.

"I did not expect to see that coming." Said Rook Shim.

With the League members; Eggman had his iPad plugged into Megavolt.

"Okay, do your stuff." Said Eggman.

Megavolt grabbed the plasma bars and he started burning up before the plasma went inside of him.

"Whoo, so much power." Said Megavolt.

Just then, Mikey crashed through the League before crashing through a wall and leaving the museum.

Everyone is shocked.

"What was that?" said Bushroot.

"I have no idea." Said Shredder.

In space; a dolphin named Bubbles the Talking Dolphin (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water) was watching the entire universe.

"Oh great, now I've got to go to the bathroom again." Said Bubbles.

He left the area.

Mikey somehow ran by in space and ended up crashing into Jupiter and making it collied with Saturn, destroying the rings and some of the planet.

Bubbles returned.

"Forgot my book." Said Bubbles.

He saw that Jupiter and Saturn were destroyed.

He became shocked.

"Oh come on." He said, "I'm only gone for ten seconds and already this happens."

Back on earth; Benson was parking a golf cart alongside other gold carts.

He then got out.

"There we go, now to enjoy the rest of the day." Said Benson.

But Mikey ended up crashing into the golf carts, destroying them.

Benson became shocked.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Benson.

At the museum Rook Shim is being cornered by the villains.

"Give it up." Said Shredder, "No turtle will save you."

However; they were pushed against a wall by a bulldozer being unintentionally pushed by Mikey.

"Stand on your hands to keep your feet from moving so much." Said the RPM unit.

Mikey put his hands on the floor and started standing on them before his feet stopped moving.

He fell on the ground before panting in exhaustion.

"Wow, this must be what it's like to be Sonic or Shadow." Said Mikey.

At the Manor Sonic and Shadow sneezed.

"Not again." Said Shadow.

"I hate it when this happens." Said Sonic.

Back at the museum; Rook Shim helped Mikey up to his feet.

"You okay?" said Rook Shim.

"Yeah, just need to rest for a while." Said Mikey.

"ZOMBATS!" Vrak yelled from behind the bulldozer.

Suddenly; the monster and the Deadly Six grew to giant size.

Mikey looked up in shock.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Mikey.


	5. Nega Dragon's New Base

With Trent's group; they were at the House of Mouse.

Ben smiled.

"Nice idea." Said Ben.

He pulled out a pair of shades and put them on.

G noticed them.

"What is it with people pulling out shades all the time?" said G.

"No idea honey." Debbie said. "But why dress up all fancy when some were casual clothes?"

"It's best to show a little class." Said G.

"I disagree." Said Ben.

G turned to Ben.

"You disagree with everything I have to say all the time." Said G.

"Exactly." Said Ben.

At the reservation booth; Nega Dragon was talking with Daisy Duck.

"What do you mean I can't get in here?" said Nega Dragon.

Daisy is mad.

"You don't have a reservation." She said.

Nega Dragon pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"What if I were to change my name to Ben Franklin?" said Nega Dragon.

"You mean that guy?" said Daisy.

She pointed to some guy dressed as Ben Franklin.

Nega Dragon became shocked.

"Wow, what're the odds of that?" said Nega Dragon.

Trent, Lucy, G, Debbie, Ben an Kai went past Nega Dragon an went to their seats.

The Men pulled the seats out for their girls.

Lucy smiled.

"This place is great. I can see some Disney Villains." She said.

"I'm amazed." Said Ben.

He started drinking a Mr. Smoothie.

Kai saw this.

'Ben." She said.

"What they have a smoothie bar here." Ben said.

The other five nodded.

Back at the reservation booth; Nega Dragon was still trying to bribe Daisy Duck.

He pulled out a 50 dollar bill.

"What if my name were Ulysses Grant?" said Nega Dragon.

Daisy is mad.

"Nope." She said.

He then pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Abe Lincoln?" said Nega Dragon.

"No way." Said Daisy.

Nega pulled out a one dollar bill.

"George Washington?" said Nega Dragon.

"They're all dead." Said Daisy.

Nega Dragon groaned before leaving the building.

"Kaos, plan B!" yelled Nega Dragon.

Kaos was on top of a building and cheered.

"Yay, plan B." said Kaos.

He started to use his dark magic.

Inside the House of Mouse; the six were enjoying a cartoon when Trent somehow disappeared.

The other five became shocked.

"Uh where did Trent go?" Lucy asked.

Soon, they disappeared.

Eventually; they appeared in a base with Nega Dragon, Zeltrax, Nomi Randy, and Kaos.

The heroes became shocked.

"We would be honored, if you can join us." Said Nega Dragon.

"Where are we?" said Ben.

"My new underground base. It's better than that dump we used to live in." said Nega Dragon, "Turns out, the bad dump smell was ruining my circuits."

"It's about time." Said G.

"Oh, and another thing." Said Nega Dragon.

He pushes a button on a remote, and a door opened up, revealing that Trent was tied up to a platform over a pool of water.

"Trent." Said Lucy.

"As you can see, Trent is over a pool full of sharks with laser beams attached to their heads." Said Nega Dragon.

Trent looked in the water.

"I don't see any sharks, not even laser beams." Said Trent.

Nega Dragon turned to Nomi Randy angrily.

"Nomi Randy. Why aren't there any sharks in the pool?" said Nega Dragon.

"I'm not complaining about it, it's just an observation." Said Trent.

Nomi Randy chuckled nervously.

"Sharks were put on the endangered species list several decades ago, meaning we can't do anything illegal to them without protesters or court problems. I tried to get some, but it would've taken a few months to get the red tape off...and I didn't want to do that." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon is mad.

"You know...I made ONE SIMPLE REQUEST to have some SHARKS WITH FRIGGING LASER BEAMS ATTACHED TO THEIR FRIGGING HEADS! Now my friend, the idiotic ninja clone, told me that it won't be done! Honestly, what do I pay you people for?! Seriously, throw me a freaking bone here." Nega Dragon said before calming down, "Fine. There are no sharks. What do we have?"

"Something less dangerous, something less dangerous." Said Ben.

"Sea bass." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon just stared at Nomi Randy unimpressed as crickets were chirping.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Nega Dragon.

"Relax, they're mutated." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon became impressed.

"Really, are they ill tempered?" said Nega Dragon.

"They haven't been fed in over two weeks." Said Zeltrax.

"Well it's a start." Said Nega Dragon.

Ben laughed.

"How bad can they be?" He asked.

A sea bass jumped out of the water and bit off a fourth of the platform Trent was on before going back in the water.

Ben became shocked.

"I regret saying that." Said Ben.

Kaos pushed a button on the wall and the platform was being lowered to the water and the door closed.

The heroes became confused.

"Wait, you're not going to watch this? What kind of villain are you?" said Debbie.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"I may be a villain, but it's disturbing to see someone being eaten alive. I'm just going to keep the doors closed and assume it went according to plan. It's fool proof." Said Nega Dragon.

"That's stupid!" Zeltrax, Nomi Randy, and Kaos said at once.

"Shut up." Said Nega Dragon.

Inside the tank; Trent managed to break free from his ropes and tried to think of a way out of the tank.

He saw a bridge leading to the door.

"Seriously?" said Trent.

He swam to the bridge.

He got out of the water and onto the bridge.

"That's a relief." Said Trent.

His clothes tore apart, revealing that he was only in a pair of underwear.

"This is embarrassing." Said Trent.

He saw lots of buttons and started pushing them.

Out in the dining room; the villains heard something.

"Huh?" said Nomi Randy.

A disco ball emerged from the ceiling and disco music started playing.

The four villains were confused.

"What the?" Said Nega Dragon.

The lights eventually went out before coming back on, and the heroes were gone.

The villains became confused.

"Hey, where'd they go?" said Nega Dragon.

"Thank you for pushing the self-destruct button, this base will self-destruct in one minute and 45 seconds." Said a computerized voice.

The Villains were shocked.

"A Self Destruct Button? WHO PUTS A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON IN A EVIL LAIR!" Nega Dragon shouted.

The exits were blocked off.

"Oh come on." Said Nega Dragon.

With the five heroes, they escaped the base and saw that they were at some type of canyon.

"Hey, where's Trent?" said Kai.

Trent appeared.

"Here." Said Trent.

Everyone saw him.

"Why are you only in a pair of underwear?" said Ben.

"Those Sea Bass were monsters." Said Trent.

Lucy ran to her boyfriend.

"You pushed a self-destruct button to get us out of the base?" Said Lucy.

"Eh, not quite. I pushed a button labeled 'fake self-destruct sequence'." Said Trent, "Still, we've got a date."

Lucy smiled before kissing Trent.

The six ran off.

Inside the base; the villains were shivering in fear.

"This is the end of our lives. Just to let you know, you're the greatest friends I've ever had." Said Nega Dragon.

"Dragon, I've got something to confess to. I used your tooth brush to clean my cats butt." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Nega Dragon.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Said the computerized voice, "PSYCH!"

The four villains were shocked.

'Huh?" They asked.

Nega Dragon became mad.

He screamed in anger, causing a very big explosion to happen.

The Heroes heard that.

"I should have gone alien." Ben said.

"Just enjoy the time we've got." Said Trent.

"Of course Captain Underpants." Said Ben.


	6. ValveMax Megazord

Back with Mikey; he was looking up at the giant monsters.

He then looked through his engine cells.

He grabbed one and looked at the symbol on it.

"ValveMax Megazord?" said Mikey.

Rook Shim is confused.

"What?" said Rook Shim.

Mikey shrugged it off before putting the engine cell in the RPM unit.

"Hope it works." He said.

He then pulled the lever and the Croc, Shark, and Wolf zords appeared around Mikey and combined into the ValveMax Megazord.

Mikey appeared in the cockpit.

Miley is shocked.

"Whoa, cool." Said Mikey.

He accidentally pushed a shrink button and the wolf zord fired a beam at the Deadly Six, shrinking them.

"Oh come on." Said Zazz, "I want someone to fight."

He then turned to Shredder and laughed evily.

He pounced on Shredder and started to beat him up.

The megazord and monster started fighting each other.

The Megazord shot the monster in the chest.

The monster retaliated by spewing out a blue beam from its mouth, but the Megazord deflected it with its sword.

The Monster put his shield up and blocked it.

The Megazord slashed the shield, destroying it.

The monster roared in anger.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" HE shouted.

The Megazord slashed, shot, and chomped at the monster before it fell on the ground and blew up.

The villains became scared.

"Retreat." Said Megavolt.

"We'll finish this fight again someday." Said Steelbeak.

Both villainous sides left the area.

Mikey left the Megazord.

He smiled.

"Booyakasha." Said Mikey.

"Well done, you've mastered the use of the Megazord. Now that you are the owner of the RPM technology, you must keep it out of evil hands." Said the RPM unit.

Mikey smiled.

"And in time you will receive more of the RPM Zords later on." Said the voice. "And I will help you out."

"Okay." said Mikey.

He saw a Taxi heading his way.

"Taxi!" yelled Mikey.

The Taxi went past him.

"It's because I'm green, isn't it?" said Mikey.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Hey let's continu the date honey." She said. "Besides we can still enjoy the museum."

Mikey smiled.

"Good point." He said.

With that they went back in.


	7. Sonic's Film

Back with Trent's group; Trent was now back in some of his own clothes.

"Good thing we stopped at the mall to get replacement clothes." said Trent.

Lucy smiled.

"I kneo." She said.

G smiled.

"Nega Dragon will be steamed." G said. "Clones."

Lucy was confused.

"Why do you call him a clone?" She asked.

"He is G's Clone." Debbie said.

"Yeah, I had that figured out on Mobius during Thanksgiving." said Trent.

The group walked into the mansion and saw Sonic setting up his video camera to a projector aimed at a white sheet.

The six were confused.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said Ben.

"I finished my movie making homework and I'm going to see how it turned out." said Sonic.

He then pushed the play button on the camera.

Sonic then pulled out a director megaphone.

"Action!" yelled Sonic.

Soon the movie started.

Everyone sat down on the couch.

"Me and Rayman, we made an action film with lots of awesome stuff." said Sonic, "Besides, he's got lots of connections with the Ubisoft video game company. And he lives in a condo."

The six nodded.

"Hey, isn't that Leo's Rook Shar shaped pillow?" said Ben.

Sonic nodded.

Everyone saw that the pillow caught on fire and became shocked before Trent, Lucy, Ben, Kai, G, and Debbie started screaming.

Leo came into the living room.

"What is going on here? I'm trying to find a pillow." said Leo.

He looked at the movie and became shocked.

"My Rook Shar pillow." said Leo.

"It was Ben's idea." said Sonic.

He ran off.

"It was either Sonic's idea, or that limbless and neck less person's idea." said Leo.


End file.
